ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
31 Days of Monsters and Ghosts
31 Days of Monsters and Ghosts is a fan event of art drawn by David Rosenberg to show nine monsters/ghosts a day (those from Muppets, Danny Phantom, mythology, television shows, horror flicks, video games…) except for the childlike monsters of Sesame Street, creatures of Fraggle Rock, students of Monster High, fake monsters of Scooby-Doo, young girls of Scooby-Doo & The Ghoul School, half-ghosts like Danny Phantom, and even Mavis of Hotel Transylvania. List October 1 yorickfront.jpg|Yorick Loch Ness.jpg|Loch Ness Monster dlryeti-1024x576.jpg|Yeti 275052-cryptozoology-bigfoot-wallpaper.jpg|Bigfoot Wampa-SWM80.jpg|Wampa red-dragon-on-a-cliff.jpg|European Dragon Griffin-mythology.jpg|Griffin Jack_Skellington.png|Jack Skellington S01e01_Lunch_Lady_out_of_the_portal.png|Lunch Lady Ghost October 2 Thog.jpg|Thog S01e03_Box_Ghost_arms_wide.png|Box Ghost Catoblepas-5e.png|Catoblepas Jurassic_park_raptors.jpg|Velociraptors Jones_with_music_box.png|Davy Jones James-p-sulley-sullivan.png|James P. Sullivan Allghoikhorkhoi.jpg|Mongolian Death Worm woa2.png|Kraken leviathan5.jpg #October 1: Yorick (Sam & Friends), Loch Ness Monster, Yeti, Bigfoot, Wampa, European Dragon, Griffin, Jack Skellington, Lunch Lady Ghost #October 2: Thog, Box Ghost, Catoblepas, Velociraptors, Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean), James P. Sullivan, Mongolian Death Worm, Kraken, Leviathan #October 3: Thig, Mewtwo, Zilla, The Creature of the Black Lagoon, Sphinx, Argus Panoptes, Skulker, Randall Boggs, Minotaur #October 4: Mad Monty, Big Boo, Dora the Dragon Ghost, Angel Marie, Chimera, Buru, Nandi Bear, Freddy Kruegger, Mike Wazowski #October 5: Beautiful Day Monster, Ridley, Charybdis & Scylla, Bunyip, Werewolf, Nicolai Technus, Stay Puft, Reptoid Aliens, Fred (The Ed Sullivan Show) #October 6: Codzilla, Jaws, Antmen, Fenrir, Gremlins, Devils (The Storyteller), Garthim, Desiree, Ymir #October 7: Timmy Monster, Piranha Plants, Penelope Spectra, Skunk Ape, Chinese Dragon, Flower-Eating Monster, Emperor Spine/Cactus King, Cerberus, Pain and Panic #October 8: Green Frackle (aka Gloat), Petey Piranha, Monstro, Ember McLain, Mothman, Kappa, The Fireys, Pink Frackle, Tryclyde #October 9: Luncheon Counter Monster, Manticore, Basilisk, Johnny 13 & Kitty, Nazi Mutants, Skeletons, Jersey Devil, Giant Walrus (Sinbad & The Eye of the Tiger), Roc #October 10: Mean Mama, Ursula, Boom Boom, Walker, Mothra, Dakotazoid, Nemean Lion, Trog, Snake Jafar #October 11: Nasty Frackle, Cy-Bugs, It (aka Pennywise), Michael Myers, Erymanthian Boar, Oni, Wulf, ReDeads, Jabberwocky #October 12: Shaky Sanchez, Feral Ezekiel, J.G., Gooper Blooper, Phoenix, Lydia, Giant Gila Monster, Tarantula, Hades' Titans #October 13: Splurge, Gollum, Youngblood, Fang, Tengus, Octorok, Salamander, Golems, Jigsaw Killer #October 14: Behemoth, Angurius, Martians (War of the Worlds), Hydra, Wraiths, Banshees, Chernabog, Ludo, Christine #October 15: Droop, Hotep-Ra, Rodan, Pinhead, Audrey II, Indominus Rex, Ahuizotl, Lambton Worm, Werecats #October 16: Doglion, Rudy, Moishe (Where the Wild Things Are), Like Like, The Bogeyman, The Blob, Kurt Barlow, Jason Voorhees, Fright Knight #October 17: Gorgon Heap, Prince Aragon, Emerald Frackle, Baba Yaga, Daleks, Cthulu, Tzippy (Where the Wild Things Are), Dragon Maleficent, Orca #October 18: Lothar, Amorpho, Boos, Emil (Where the Wild Things Are), Perytons, Stymphalian Birds, Jabba the Hutt, Constance (Monster House), Gobblegut #October 19: Miss Kitty, King Ghidorah, Critters, Ghoulies, Vortex, Nuckelavee, Fireman Clown (The Brave Little Toaster), Martians (Mars Attacks), Reptilicus #October 20: Mulch, Sasquatchanakwa, Aaron (Where the Wild Things Are), Weretiger, Ogopogo, Nocturne, King Boo, Rancor, Shrek #October 21: Blue Frackle (aka Boppity), Medusa, Sleestaks, Undergrowth, Grendel, Bride of Frankenstein, Mr. Hyde, Mummy, Bernard (Where the Wild Things Are) #October 22: Snake Frackle, Xenomorphs, El Chupacabra, Chucky, Headless Horseman, Nome King, Wicked Witch of the West, Hades, Goat Boy (Where the Wild Things Are) #October 23: Tamanilla Grinderfall, Phantom of the Opera, Cetus, Sirens, The Horned King, Formorians, Mokele-Mbembe, Gamera, Harpies #October 24: Big Mean Carl, Iggy Koopa, Quasimodo, Mean Green Frackle, Cyclops, Morgawr, Yowie, Galleria Zombies, Rhedosaurus #October 25: The Mutations, Morton Koopa Jr., Gill, Snerfs (including Snickery), Springheeled Jack, Goblins (Labyrinth), Moby Dick, Cloverfield Monster, Spinosaurus #October 26: Big V, Camazotz, Peluda, Lemmy Koopa, Clayface, Wendigo, Frankenstein Monster, Puppet Master Puppets, Demonic Toys #October 27: Purple Frackle, Kongamato, Ludwig Von Koopa, Ebirah, Mngwa, Tokoloshe, Piranhas, Cretaceous and Maelstrom, Demons of Ignorance #October 28: Tommy, Grand High Witch, Kasai Rex, Roy Koopa, Titanosaurus, Lamia, Thunderbird, Tokka, Dry Bones #October 29: Buzzard Frackles (including Scoff), Wendy O. Koopa, Typhon, Echidna, Rahzar, Kamacuras, Skeksis, Oggie Boogie, Pac-Man Ghosts #October 30: Sweetums, Larry Koopa, Kumonga, Wyvern, Pteranodon, Sea Serpent, The Walking Dead, Sea Dragon, Piasa #October 31: Uncle Deadly, Count Dracula, King Kong, Godzilla, Bowser, Jack-O-Lantern, Grim Reaper, Vlad Plasmius, Tyrannosaurus Rex Category:Halloween Category:Online Art Category:Supernatural fiction